As You Wish
by AllMyBestLines
Summary: "Begging is very unbecoming Miss Granger. We are all given missions we can not refuse, and unfortunately for us both, this is mine." Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, And Severus Snape all have tasks to complete, rather dark ones at that, but how does Hermione Granger find herself at the center of it all? (Half Blood Prince/6th year) [Dark Snape/Malfoy] {Non-con}


**Hello readers.**

 **I would first like to genuinely thank you for taking the time to read my twisted little tale, as I greatly appreciate it. However, before you dive on in, I would like to give a general disclaimer that this is definitely not a story for everybody. This story contains a seriously dark Snape, or at least that is how it may first seem. Non-con, spankings, and a few more disturbing concepts. Please leave a very honest review, as I would like to not only know what you thought, but to see how I could improve my writing further. Enjoy!**

She sat in what she normally considered to be a room filled with a comforting warmth, it was likely the most inviting place within the walls of Hogwarts, and yet, there was no warmth in this moment, even with the fire that lit the room, she simply felt cold. Within the Gryffindor common room Hermione Granger found herself between two of her closest friends, as they all sat on their favorite old, worn, and in her opinion, rather comfy couch, conveniently placed right in front of the roaring fire. To her right, sat Ron Weasley, her one of her only two real friends of many years, who was completely engrossed with the assignment that seemed to taunt him, at least that's what she could see by the slightly frantic expressions appearing upon his face. To her left, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was captivated by the potions homework resting in his lap, but even more engrossed with the textbook containing the answers to him problems, quite literally.

Usually, they both would have already come to her for help, as this was one of the first big assignment since they started school again, only a few weeks ago, but Harry had seemed to have found an alternative source, and while they boys were elated, Hermione was not happy with being outdone, especially not by a silly old textbook, riddled with very direct, concise, and always correct answers by some unknown and cryptic source.

"Harry, I really don't find this to be an appropriate way to be accomplishing your schoolwork. You do know that this is considered a form of cheating?" Hermione said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the common room. Harry sighed, and looked over to his friend, his face showing signs of irritation.

"Hermione, after today, how could this textbook fail me? I brewed a perfect batch of Draught of Living Death, and the prize was a vial of Felix Felicis!" Harry stated with victorious, albeit slightly confrontational tone, Hermione started to speak, but Harry simply spoke over her.

"The Half Blood Prince obviously left this book behind to help those in need of it. I am in need of it, and I am in no position to refuse his generous help." Harry finished with a rather coy smile, much to Hermione's displeasure. She let out a small sigh, and turned to Ron, as if looking for his support. He looked at her with a blank face, that showed his indifference on the matter. This only enraged Hermione more, how could her two best friends not see the problem in this?

"If it helps Harry, what's the issue? Today was wicked." Ron stated with a small shrug, finishing it off with a nod of approval in Harry's direction. Hermione decided to hold her tongue for the moment, only because while she did truly believe taking answers from this book to be wrong, as it went against all that she believed in when it came to earning your own marks, her true issue remained hidden from plain sight, definitely from the boys, and maybe even from herself. She had always been known for the title of Know-It-All, Bookworm, even going as far as being called the Smartest Witch of her Age, and yet she was at a loss when it came to this potions assignment.

She dared not accept help from Harry, as she knew the answers wouldn't be coming from her friend, but would instead be coming from an unreliable and unknown source who had defaced a textbook by writing in his own notes. The Half Blood Prince, as he titled himself, was not someone that Hermione would be taking answers from.

She had a good start to her assignment, and was able to identify most of what the Dreamless Sleep Potion consisted of. Yet, even with all of her studying, and retracing her notes, she was still unable to discover what turned this simple drought into one used in the fight against nightmares and sleepless nights, and until she was able to identify the main ingredient, she would not be able to proceed with writing the steps necessary in creating it, let alone actually brewing it, which after all was the main focus for her essay and example. Of course she had ventured to the library to find out more about the properties of this final ingredient, but she was disappointed to find nothing of use within the walls of her trusted library.

It seemed as if she only had one other place to turn to, and that would not be the man who had assigned this project, without really knowing what it would take for his students to obtain the information they needed. Although he had his moments of brilliance, Professor Slughorn had never really seemed like a proper teacher to Hermione. She had always thought that he never took enough of his time to actually teach his students, but he always had the time to scout brilliant young minds for his society of intelligent individuals, which he had labeled The Slug Club. Of course, Hermione was invited to all of these meetings, being one of Slughorn's top students she was simply expected to attend, although she never particularly enjoyed them, it was, in fact, rather flattering.

In her mind one of the teachers who she learned a great deal from was a very dour man, who many had come to dislike, herself included. Professor Snape was a man who outwardly lacked any semblance of a kind soul, this was evident by his constant look of seething hatred for those around him, especially toward The Golden Trio. In any case, Hermione couldn't fathom why the Headmaster had appointed Professor Slughorn the position of potions instructor, whilst Professor Snape had been switched to Defense Against The Dark Arts, when it was transparent that his proclivity for potions was more than outstanding.

Only when Harry had explained Dumbledore's request that he persuade Slughorn to come to the school, did Hermione really grow interested in the Professor. Dumbledore was desperate to have him here, as to why, it was unknown and she was eager to find out. Slughorn had been fearful that the Death Eaters would find him, even within the walls of the castle, but Dumbledore had reassured him, and here he was. Hermione's stomach turned as she imagined what these dark forces were doing, and what was to come. The list of the dead has only continued to grow since the attack at the Department of Mysteries. Harry had actually faced Voldemort himself, she knew what the man, no, the creature, was capable of, and found herself wishing for a peaceful sixth year, but knew that was impossible at this point.

Hermione shook her head, clearing these thoughts for the time being. As important as it all was, there is no point in currently dwelling on the inevitable, much easier said than done, mind you.

As her thoughts refocused on the task at hand, it seemed that Professor Snape was the only one who she could imagine would have the information that she desired to obtain, as he had been her teacher in this specific subject since she had started attending Hogwarts. Now, having been a student his his class for years she knew the temper of Professor Snape far too well, and knew that this probably would not end well, as he had been especially cruel this year towards Harry, Ron, and of course herself included.

Yet, summoning her Gryffindor courage and feeling as determined as ever, she lifted herself off of the couch, with a small huff, once again breaking the silence that had fallen upon herself and her friends by saying,

"I am off to do a bit more research. I expect I will see you both back here afterwards, if not, in the great hall for dinner" She nodded at both boys, collected her items into her school bag and was on her way to The Head of Slytherin's Office. As she walked down in the general direction of the dungeons, which were not only where the potions classes were held, but where all of the Slytherins resided, she was filled with a terrible sense of dread, and a slight bought of fear. However, her determination to acquire the information she needed to complete her work, overcame her fear, and thus; she continued down, nearing the dungeons.

Finally she came to The Head of Slytherin's Office, ignoring her unease, she rose her hand to knock. However, she halted her movement when she heard hushed voices within. She slowly brought her hand back to her side, and pressed her ear against the door straining to hear and listening intently to see if she recognized the voices coming from within.

"I can't do this Professor. Mother believes that this is a suicide mission to punish Father for his failure, you know this" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized who Professor Snape must be speaking with. This was none other the the voice of Draco Malfoy, a pure blooded bigot who had harassed her for years. Although she knew it was him, she could hardly recognize his voice as it lacked his regular aristocratic arrogance, and instead was filled with a frantic tremor.

"Draco, you must." She heard her Professor speak in a hushed tone, before he continued on,"Once he has assigned you a task, you may not refuse. The penalty for failing will be death, and I simply will not allow that. I made a promise to your Mother, you musn't fail."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing, as she knew that they were speaking about none-other than Harry's greatest enemy, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry had been right all about where Draco's alliances truly stood, as he had expressed countless times over the summer, as well as these first weeks of school. Although it seemed that he was frightened by this supposed task that he had been assigned, not eager about serving his cause.

"I will not fail, for Mother's sake. He would not hesitate to hurt her. But, suspicions have arisen, and it is not in my favor. Potter knows, I know he does." He finished with a small whimper, and it was apparent to Hermione that He had began to cry.

Hermione could not stifle the gasp that escaped her lips at Malfoy's blatant admission of a task given by the Dark Lord himself, even if it was unclear as to whom He was to kill, it was undoubtedly one of them, someone of importance in the battle against the dark side. Harry, perhaps? She felt a pang in her chest, not Harry, she couldn't lose one of her closest friends. Regrettably, her gasp was heard by those whose conversation she was intruding on. The classroom door that she had her ear pressed upon was suddenly thrown open sending her flailing, quite ungracefully, onto the floor. She looked up into the furious eyes of none other then the very man that she had set out to speak with about her assignment, however; she figured that was no longer an option for her.

"Pro-Professor." She stammered the word out, as an immediate flush covered her face in a shade of crimson that could rival even that of Ron Weasley. Professor Snape immediately pulled Hermione up by her arm, and in one swift motion pushed her into the classroom, and closed the door behind her. His brisk movement threw her off balance, and once again sent her falling the the cold stone floor of his classroom, where she landed with a small thud.

Shape turned his back to the door and assessed the scene before him. He had the resident Know-It-All laying of his floor looking up at him with fear etched into her features. His eyes flick over to his Godson who had remained quite during all of this, and saw that Draco's eyes were filled with a silent furry, most likely due to the fact that Hermione now knew of his task, that is if she had been listening to them, which he figured it was very plausible that she had been. This spelled trouble for all involved, but none more than for the terrified young lioness who had found herself in a pit of snakes.

"Sir, I was hoping that I could ask you about an ingredient that I am having trouble identifying in the Dreamless Sleep Potion, of course in relation to a paper assigned by Professor Slughorn." She began, trying to muster up all of the courage she had in her petite body, alas it faltered and she had never looked more vulnerable that she did now. With a small nervous laugh she continued,

"However, I see that I caught you at a bad time." Standing from her compromising position on the floor between the two Slytherins. She wobbled a bit on her feet, and looked back at Draco for the first time since she had come tumbling into the room. Which, she immediately regretted as he finally snapped, and made his way to her. She had no time to respond in defense as he grabbed a handful of her wayward curls, causing her to cry out in pain. He held her like this, as he searched her eyes for an explanation.

"Malfoy, let me go." She commanded as she threw her hands up to bat off his one hand that had a firm grip of her hair. He only pulled harder, causing her to fall onto her knees before him. At this point Snape had stepped forward to stop Draco from hurting her any further in his fit of rage at having been caught by a prying member of The Golden Trio.

"You always seem to find yourself in situations in which you do not belong, don't you Miss Granger?" Snape asked while standing behind her kneeled form, and putting his very own hand over Draco's, which was still clasped tightly around her disorderly curls. Draco looked up into his Godfather's eyes as he silently urged him to release Miss Granger.

"Professor Snape, please let me get up. I merely wanted my question answered." Hermione whimpered with fear at still being held on the floor, by not only her sworn enemy but now by her professor whom she had just learned was in allegiance with He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. She had never felt more scared than she did now, in this very moment, which certainly was saying something considering all that she had faced and conquered over the years.

Draco let out a very bitter laugh, and shook his head at how foolish the brightest witch of her age could be. His grip tightened even more, which elicited a sharp gasp of pain from the witch that was currently still on her knees between himself and his Godfather. Looking down at her he realized just how much control he seemingly had over her, and felt a sense of pure supremacy over her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must insist that you release Miss Granger." Snape spoke with his characteristically usual drawl. With a bit of hesitation, Draco released the handful of hair that he had been holding rather tightly in his fist.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to return to your dormitory. I will handle Miss Granger. Good evening Draco, we will continue this conversation at a more appropriate time." Snape commanded never breaking eye contact with the young man before him. Draco nodded at him before maneuvering around Hermione, striding toward the door, and closing it sharply behind him.

Once again, Hermione was filled with a fear that had her too terrified to even move from her position on the floor, let alone to turn around and chance a look at Professor Snape. She couldn't imagine that he would be anything but cruel to her, especially considering that she now knew where his true allegiance lies, which unfavorably for her, was not with The Order like they had all been lead to believe.

"You had mentioned a question Miss Granger. Do you intend to ask it, or are planning to continue to waste my time?" Snape spoke before walking in front of her, and looking down at her. She gasped, as she stood from her position of the floor ignoring the sharp feeling in her knees, and the unmistakable wetness of blood.

"I was hoping that you could help me identify the main ingredient in The Dreamless Sleep Potion" She repeated for the second time this evening, this time with a more determined voice, as she lifted her hand to rub at her scalp which had been very crudely handled, just mere moments ago.

"I am no longer your potions Professor. I do not see why you would come to me as opposed to Professor Slughorn?" Professor Snape said with a very causal, almost lazy drawl. She stammered to find the correct way to phrase why exactly she would come to him, but he spoke again before she could even formulate her words,

"Perhaps, it is because you came here for another reason. To eavesdrop?" He stated before taking a step closer to her, eliciting another stuttered response as she searched for a viable explanation.

"I came here for no other reason than to obtain the information I needed for this essay. You, after all, are an excellent potions master. In any case, I will look for the information elsewhere. If you'll excuse me professor, I'll be heading back to my dormit-" Hermione had began to turn away before the end of her goodbye, yet, as fate would have it, she was not allowed to finished as her Professor had suddenly grabbed her once again by her upper arm. This time however, she was not thrown to the floor, but instead she was pulled flush against him.

"Miss Granger, I did not excuse you. You are not leaving here without being punished for you insufferable and intrusive behavior." Professor Snape said as he then pushed her down upon his desk, with the front of her body facing the surface of his desk, sending some of his items clattering to the ground. She gasped at being treated in this manner, especially by her professor, who had known her since she was a young girl of eleven.

"If anyone is to be punished it is you Professor." She stated defiantly, yet somewhat muffled from the current position of her face pressed against the mahogany of his desk. He shifted her so that he had both of her hands pinned behind her back, which is when her struggling ensued. She flailed trying to escape his grasp, but he was far stronger than her.

"Is that so?" He stated impertinently, with a small click of his tongue. She started to panic as they reality of the situation began to become clear to her. She felt terribly exposed, as her uniform skirt now only fell to her mid-thigh, with her bent over his desk in this manner. She attempted to squirm out of his grasp, only causing her skirt to rise higher, now leaving it to fall just bellow her pert bottom.

Professor Snape had now switched his handhold so that he had her two small hands clasped within one of his. His other hand reached for something that she could not see, and though she could not see it, she need no longer wonder as she recognized the feeling of a stirring stick from many years of taking potions. However, she could never say that she had felt one pressed against her bottom.

"Punishment shall come Miss Granger, to both of us." He breathed out, as he rose it and then swung the stirring stick down, it landed with a deafeningly loud smack. She let out a shriek as a hot pain began forming across her cheeks.

He continued to strike her another nine times, each loud smack was followed by a tearful sob, or a small screech from the young Gryffindor he had bent over his desk.

 _Thwack, Thwack, Thwack, Thw_ _ack, Thwack, Thwack, Thw_ _ack, Thwack, Thwaaaaack._

After the last blow was delivered she was left whimpering, more sore than she had ever recalled feeling in her life thus far. Professor Snape dropped the stirring stick to the floor where it fell with a loud clatter. He reached out his hand and ran it along her covered bottom, lifting up her skirt, he swiftly pulled off the white, and much to his surprise, lacy panties that covered her womanhood.

"Please Sir- "She had started to object, but was quickly interrupted by her Professor,

He began to undo his trousers, reaching with his available hand to free his member from the far too tight confines of his pants. Hermione could hear the rustling of clothing and became frenzied, she thrashed about, attempting to free herself.

He lined his member up with her entrance. By this point she was fighting with everything she had in her small body, but it simply wasn't enough. She cried out in frustration as she was unable to free herself from his bruising grip.

"Professor," She whimpered, as her voice cracked. With her world caving in around her, she was no longer able to convey strength in her voice. "Let me leave here and I won't speak a word of any of this. I'm begging, just let me go." She finished her plea with a small sob, and a hysterical shake of her head.

"Begging is very unbecoming Miss Granger. We are all given tasks and missions, as you happened to overhear with Mr. Malfoy, and unfortunately for you, this is one of mine. I fully intend to have you leave here tonight, after my task is complete, and you will not speak a word of this to anyone, or you will suffer consequences beyond your worst nightmares." However, he faltered with the last few words, He couldn't do it. This wasn't something he wanted, but as his loyalties had been called into question, he knew me must.

"Think of your fondest memory Miss Granger, it will help. I will be making a necesary memory of my own." He said with a low drawl, that gave Hermione the impression that his words held more meaning than what was actually spoken.

"Please-" She had once again began to beg, beseeching him to stop. However, she was interrupted before she could even formulate the rest of her hurried words.

"Stop speaking." He released her, she scrambled to make herself decent, and quickly made an attempt to push past him. She was halted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Imploring him to stop whatever he planned on doing, he pulled out his wand.

"Please Professor, I- I will not speak a word of what happened here tonight, please just release me." She tried to pull away once more, causing him to hold her upper arm in a vice-like grip that was sure to bruise. "I want to forget. I want to forget all of this." She whispered.

"The task must be completed, not tonight, but the time will come." He coldly stated, with a stoic face that gave no indication of emotion on the matter.

Again she stated, "I only wish to forget Professor."

He raised his want to her temple, as she closed her eyes fearing the worst, he calmly said, "As you wish"

"Obliviate."


End file.
